Sweet Revenge
by ItsAlannah
Summary: Enobaria. The tribute who killed another tribute, by ripping their throat out with her teeth.
1. Chapter 1

Vikus Glory. The name that changed my whole perspective of the games. At first the games was just a way to get glory, pride, fame and fortune but now it's just to get revenge. For me it is anyway. I wait until our Capitol escort calls for female volunteers before lunging forward. "I VOLUNTEER!" I call and run to the stage. "Well it looks like we have a volunteer" The man said in his strong Capitol accent that makes my ears ring. The way he states the obvious, annoys me slightly, but still I stand up tall and look at the crowd. "So what is your name?" He strides over to me. "Enobaria" I look him straight in the eye "Enobaria Vilani." He watches me closely and I can tell he feels intimidated. Good. His gaze slowly drifts away from mine and back to Vikus and gestures for him to shake my hand. His dark eyes meet mine, in a half glare. He knows exactly what I'm doing. I reach for his outstretched hand and smirks. "Revenge is sweet" I whisper and that's when the full glare crosses his face. "We will see about that" he hisses and lets the peacekeepers lead him into Justice Building, me following shortly after.

* * *

I sit quietly, in one of the rooms of Justice building, thinking of why I volunteered. Vikus. I was going to volunteer anyway but when his name was called, it gave me even more reason too. Revenge. I want revenge. I think back to the time when I watched the life drain from my Brother Rye's eyes, unable to help him and then I remember screaming at Vikus, who held the knife that ended my brother's life. Vikus never liked my brother, at first I thought it was just some stupid argument they had had and it would all be over soon, but it got worse and worse and worst of all, Rye never did anything to deserve it. It was always Vikus who started the fights, they were usually of stupid things, but then he started the fight that ended my brother and it was all for a reason that I will never know. That day, I swore I would get revenge and now I have the chance.

I quickly wipe the tears that roll down my face at the memories of Rye, just as Brutus, my friend and soon to be mentor comes charging in. "Enobaria, I told you not to volunteer!" He looks at me. "You know fully well, why I volunteered Brutus." I retort. He doesn't say anything but pulls me into a tight hug. "Yeah I do…" he looks at me. I nod but then start squirming. "Brutus I can't breathe" I laugh and pull away "and since when do you hug people?" I laugh again. "Since you decided to throw yourself into the arena" he chuckles and sits on a chair just across from me. I watch him look around; this isn't the first time he has been in here. He won his own games, three years ago and is now a mentor. They were one of the best games, there had been in a while according to the Capitol. Brutus won from the sheer skill and power he had obtained over years of hard training that I also took part in. Brutus is closest I have to family now and I'm like family to him too. He says goodbye even though I will see him within a matter of minutes on the train and the peacekeepers usher him out.

I am left sat on my own for the duration of the time we get too spend with our loved ones, but I don't have any other loved ones or friends apart from Brutus. My dad left to become a peacekeeper in the capitol, when I was young, my mother died from an unknown illness and they Rye got killed. I hadn't had the nicest childhood but I channelled all my pain and emotions into training, making me deadly. I am able to hit centres of targets, even when I'm barely looking.

The time for me to get onto the train arrived and peacekeepers guided me through district 2, towards the station. The whole population of my district were cheering and shouting mine and Vikus's names. "Why does he deserve so much attention?" I mutter angrily. I look up at the peacekeeper who is studying me carefully. "What?" I snap, clearly still annoyed at how everyone seems to love Vikus already and we aren't even at the Capitol yet.

Underestimated. That's what I am. Underestimated. Just because I'm not well known in the district and don't have brute muscle like Vikus doesn't mean I'm not skilled enough. I hate to think what that Capitol is going to be like if even my own district is underestimating me. What they do not realise is, I am not some stupid little girl who thinks she can win, but really can't, I am Enobaria Vilani, I am deadly, people should fear me. Just wait till I get to the arena, then I shall give them reasons to fear me.

The train doors slide shut in front of me and I stare out the window at the cheering people of my district. I stand there still staring even though my district had long gone. I decide not to join Brutus and our Capitol escort, mainly because I know wherever they are, Vikus will be and the only time I want contact with him, is the arena, when I kill him. Brutus clearly disagrees with my decision to be alone for a while, as he marches down the hall way of the train and throws me over his shoulder. "Brutus!" I wriggle, but I can't help but laugh. He ignores my objections and chuckles to himself and carries me to where my escort, whose name was Caius Cicero as Brutus had told me, he also told me I was lucky to have him as an escort as he is the Capitols finest.

* * *

A while later I am sat in the dining cabin of the train, in between Caius and Brutus and opposite Vikus, occasionally giving him a death glare and refusing to be the first to look away. Out the corner of my eye, I see Brutus smirking. We both know I'm being childish, but I'm just making sure Vikus knows I hate him and that he needs to watch his back in the arena.

I prod at the food, out of shock more than anything. I look up at Caius. "Is this what you eat at the Capitol?" I question him. He smiles and nods before eating again. "The way you're eating it, looks like you haven't eaten in decades" I say, watching him shovel the food in. "I'm hungry okay" he laughs slightly and leans back into his chair. Back in district 2, we weren't poor, we had money, and decent food, occasional luxuries, but this, the food, the train, the objects from the Capitol that lie around, it's all pretty surreal.

After a while of eating and eating until I think I'm about to burst, Caius and Brutus decide it's time to watch the reaping re-caps. I don't object and follow them into what Caius calls the television room, after all I do want to know what I'm up against. I drop myself onto the sofa, furthest away from Vikus and leans back into the soft material, nearly unable to sit up straight from all the food I had eaten. The district one tributes look strong and ruthless; their names were Azalea Blue and Blaze Vitus. The only other tributes I really paid attention too were the District 4 tributes, which also look able to fight. The female was called Marina but I didn't catch her second name and the male was called Lucius Otho. The competition seemed good this year, but really they are no match for me. I am Enobaria Vilani.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Revenge – Chapter 2

Being the closest District to the Capitol apart from District 1, we got to the Capitol that evening about an hour after the tributes from one got there. On our arrival I looked out the train window at the colourful, screaming Capitol citizens. It appears they are shouting my name; I smirk and continue to stare out the window. I would be lying, if I said I didn't like the attention, especially as it is more I got from my district.

We make our through the city circle, through the crowds, whose screams were also deafening, but I couldn't help but have a smug look over my face as it was mostly my name they were shouting. Caius pushes open the huge doors to the training centre and we make our way in. I look up at Brutus "It is huge" I say, clearly overwhelmed. He chuckles "This is just the reception, wait until you see the rest." I nod and reach out to touch a large vase, clearly made here, in the Capitol. "Mind you don't break it Vilani" Vikus says with a smirk, as he pushes past me. I spin around and glare at him but I see Brutus shake his head out the corner of his eye. I acknowledge this and relax before smiling sarcastically at Vikus and walking off. "Just wait till we are in the arena" I mutter and keep walking. I can hear Vikus's laughter fill the reception, it irritates me but I keep my cool and carries on walking until I hear hurried footsteps. I turn around and look at Caius who is running towards me. "Where are you going?" he asks, after he has caught up with me. "Away from him" I hiss, nodding towards Vikus who is leaning against a wall not so far away. "Why do you have such a problem with him?" he asks, even though he knows he shouldn't. "If only you knew" I retort, starting to get angry. "Now tell me where our floor is before I hurt someone" I frown. Caius nods towards a lift, a walk quickly towards it. Caius finds me intimidating and he doesn't make an effort to hide it. I decide to use this to my advantage. I can use it to get tips and maybe even sponsors.

I stand inside the huge lift, still annoyed, by my encounter with Vikus. I press the button for the second floor and the lift shoots up so quickly it nearly disorientates me and within seconds I'm on the second floor. I quickly walk out and down the hallway of the place I'm going to be going to staying in for the next 4 days. The arena seems so far away. I look into one room that is an exact replica of the television room that was on the train, just everything is bigger here. The next room I venture into is quite clearly the dining room. I look around in awe. "This place is amazing" I whisper to myself as I look around. I make my way up to the table, which is already filled with food. I scan my eyes across all the different foods and quickly pick up a cupcake before walking out of the room, eating the cupcake, which was possibly one of the best things I had ever eaten. I look in another room, which is quite obviously the one I will be sleeping in. I walk further in, closing the door behind me and throwing myself onto the bed. It was so comfy. I finish the cupcake and pull the covers up over me and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

"RYE" I cried! "NO RYE" I attempt to help him, but I'm useless, all I can do is watch Vikus stand there, smirking and clutching the knife that is covered with my brother's blood. I throw myself at him, pinning him to the ground. "Why did you do that?" I scream at him, keeping a tight grip on him. He just laughs and slashes my arm, with the knife enough that I loosen my grip on him. He then pushes me off him and runs away. I lay on the floor, next to Rye, crying and clutching my arm. "Rye…"

I awaken from the horrible nightmare, screaming and clutching my arm where Vikus once cut it, now just leaving a scar. "RYE" I cry and grips tightly onto the covers. "Shh. It's okay" I look up to see Brutus sat on the end of the bed. "I WANT HIM DEAD" I shout and throw the covers off me, before running to the door. I slam the door open but Brutus pulls me back in. "They can't see you like that" he says, holding me close. I bury my head into his chest and cries. "I just want him back Brutus."

We sit in silence for what seem ages; I look up at him and wipe my tears. "Thank you" I mumble and stand up, looking in the mirror and tying my hair up. Brutus is the only person who has ever seen me cry before and he is right, no one can see me like this. Especially not Vikus. I do my best to cover up my puffy, red eyes and silently thank the walls that appear to be sound proof. But then how did Brutus know something was wrong? I look over at him. "How did you know something was wrong?" I ask him. He shrugs "Enobaria, how long have I known you?" I smile slightly. "Well you are like my family." He laughs "Exactly! Now come on, let's go get food, all that crying must have made you hungry! Plus you need all the food you can get before you go into the arena." I nod and follow him, to the dining room. Before we are even barely even in the room I can hear Vikus's voice. "Already picked you favourite tribute then?" he asks Brutus. I smirk smugly. "I think anyone would pick me over you." I watch him glare at me and grip tightly on his dinner knife, making me smirk even more. "Scared are we?" I laugh and sit next to Brutus. I see Caius watching us uneasily and I turn to him. "Oh just relax, he isn't going to kill me" I say. Caius relaxes a little and I look over at Vikus who is looking at his food, frowning. I laugh quietly and pile food onto my plate. I am starving. Brutus must have been right, once again.

* * *

Later that evening we watch some of the previous Victors Games. We watched the games of Haymitch Abernathy, who took part in the 50th Quarter Quell and we also watch the games of the District 3 Victor, Beetee. We sit in silence, the whole duration of the time but Brutus occasionally whispered tips or strategies in my ear. Caius picks up a remote and presses a button and the TV screen fades to black. "Right!" he says. "Time for bed, you have a busy day tomorrow" he stands up and gestures for me and Vikus to go back to our rooms. I quickly glare at Vikus and walk into my room, throwing myself onto the bed once again, before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

I am awoken the next morning to the flustered voices of my prep team. "Wake up!" One says. "We are going to be late." I sit up and rub my eyes and look at the prep team, who are staring at me and beaming. "Hi" I say sleepily. One of the ladies from my prep team, steps forward, passing me a glass of some sort of drink, I don't question what it is though. She smiles "I am Aurelia." I stare at her, her whole body covered in brightly coloured shapes and tattoos. It is strangely beautiful. She just smiles "and this Celsus" she gestures towards a tall man who has bright purple hair. She then gestures to her other side. "And Fabia" I draw my gaze to the smallest one out of them all. She didn't have a bright tattoos or a vibrant hair colour but it was quite obvious she had had surgery on her face. Her facial features were very stern. I watch her and I can tell, that under all that surgery, is a lot of beauty. Which begs the question. Why do that to yourself?

I am literally dragged down the hallway, out the room and towards the lift. "Where are we going?" I ask confused. "The reconstruction centre" Aurelia says cheerfully. I nod and follow them out the reception and into another big building. I am led to a lift that takes to a big room that is nearly empty. In the centre of the room lays a big golden bath tub. "Go on then" Fabia nods at me. "Undress and get in." I look at her. "Well aren't you going to leave first?" I asked, surprised that I get no privacy. She looks at the rest of the prep team and laughs. After a while, I realise they aren't actually going to leave, so I undress and get into the big bath. They begin to wash my hair, so I lay back, closing my eyes and forgetting everything that is going on.


	3. Chapter 3

I sit quietly as they re-invent my face. Applying makeup, not just to my face, but all over my body. They give me dark, smokey eyes and curl my hair. I let them fuss around until they are completely done. "I think you're ready for your stylist Marcus "Celsus says, clipping back one of the curls from my face. Fabia scurries off to go find him. I let Aurelia wrap a silk robe around me and I sit back down. After a while Fabia comes back with Marcus, but then leaves again, followed by Celsus and Aurelia. Marcus waits until they have gone before introducing himself. "Enobaria isn't?" He gives me a warm smile. "I am Marcus Nero, your stylist" he says, holding up and dress. "Nice to meet you" I smile, studying the dress. He notices this and looks at it himself. "This took me ages to design! Would you like to put it on?" I nod and slip off the robe. The fact that I'm standing naked in front of him doesn't bother me anymore, seeing as it seems like something that is normal for them to do here. I pull on underwear and then the simple black dress that he hands to me. The dress sticks tightly to my skin and is fairly short but nowhere near as short as the District one females dress will be. The bottom of the dress is lined with smokey grey material. "Lift up your arms" he instructs me. I do as he says and lifts them high above my head. He stands in front and slips a golden corset around my chest, doing up the long lace at the front. Some dark, heels are placed in front of me and I step into them, while Marcus places a golden headdress that matches my corset onto my head. He then steps out the way and lets me look into the mirror. I stare into the mirror in awe. I look amazing. Beautiful but deadly. I turn too Marcus "Thank you, I love it." He smiles brightly at the fact I'm praising his work. "It's my pleasure. People will love you and you have got a good chance of gaining some sponsors." It's not unheard of that the District two tributes gather sponsors at the tribute you parade, but it's unlikely compared to the district one tributes, who's main priority it is to gather sponsors at the parade. I don't need sponsors, I'm deadly enough and being in the usual career alliance, which apparently has already been set up, I have easy access to the Cornucopia which holds lots of food, but I suppose a little help won't hurt.

Marcus leads me out of the reconstruction centre and back to the training centre where the other tributes, will be gathering for the parade. We walk over to where the rest of my of my prep team, Brutus and Vikus and his stylist, Vita stand. I look up and down at Vikus. He is dressed in a black suit, with is lined with gold, matching my corset. His hair has also been sprayed completely gold. In all honestly, he looks absolutely ridiculous, but the Capitol will still love him, sadly for me.

"Someone looks hot" Brutus says teasingly from behind me. "Brutus!" I hiss. I know he is only messing around but is still enough to make my cheeks turn red. Anyone around us probably thinks something is going on between us, but there isn't. He is practically family. He chuckles to himself and adjusts my headdress. "I'm only joking with you" he says and looks at me "they are going to love you" he says. "Well I hope" I retort and laugh.

Once again I find myself standing with my eyes closed, as my prep team, add touches to my makeup. "Perfect!" Says Aurelia. "You look fabulous." I smile at her compliments. I'm not use to getting compliments. I scan the room, looking at each tribute. The first too catch my eye are the district 1 tributes, Azalea and Blaze. They are both dressed in matching, silver outfits. I was right about Azalea's dress. It was incredibly revealing, but tributes go to many lengths to get sponsors nowadays. I look over at Blaze, whose silver suit has patterns of flames up one side. Clearly installed after they found out what his name was. I look back at Azalea and notice she has the same flame pattern on her dress. I pretty sure they won't fail to attract sponsors. I'd be lying if I said they weren't an attractive pair. They will be the pair who gathers the most sponsors, but logically thinking, I don't need sponsors. They can't fight like me, therefore no match for me.

The next tributes that catch my eye are the tributes from four. The fishing district. Lucias, the male tribute, is wearing as little as some shorts that just reach over his knees. The shorts had been covered in dark green seaweed. I scan my eyes upwards over his toned stomach and my eyes fix on an outline of a trident that covers one side of his chest. I can't tell if it's a real tattoo or whether his prep team put it there solely because of the parade. I look over at Marina, the female. She wears a dark green, long flowing dress, with the same seaweed pattern that Lucias has. She looks the weakest out of all the tributes, but I'm not going to underestimate her, like my own district underestimated me. Looks can be deceiving.

Marcus takes me too the chariot and helps me up. I nod as a gesture of thanks and stare straight ahead as Vikus stands on it next to me. Being so close to him sickens me, so I try to make as much distance as possible. He notices my movements and smirks. "Your pathetic, you know that" he says. "Just forget the past, he's gone." I try to maintain my composure, when really; all I wanted to do was kill him there and then. I take a deep breath. "Just wait until we are in the arena Vikus. Then we will see if you can call me pathetic." I keep the same expression and stare ahead. I don't get a response from Vikus and I smirk. Enobaria 1 – Vikus 0.

The chariots line up in district order, so we are just behind the district one tributes. I watch Azalea fuss over her hair and I role my eyes, before calling over with a smirk "Stop fussing over your hair, it's not going to be much of a helpful weapon in the arena." She snaps her head around and glares at me. I glare back, not wanting to be the first to drop our encounter. Eventually she flicks her hair and turns back around. I win again. I can't help but notice the amusement in Blaze's eyes. Sadly for him, so does she and she gives him the same death glare she gave to me.

Eventually the chariots start moving. They pass through the training centre doors and onto the city centre. Our chariot halts for a couple minutes as district one's chariot, speeds down the centre of the city centre. I watch Blaze and Azalea blow kisses and wave, in a bid to win sponsors. My chariot starts moving. Quickly, I decide the angle I am going to take. Deadly. I stand up tall, pushing my chest out and I stare straight ahead. The cheers from the crowd are nearly deafening, but I still stare ahead. They chant my name and I allow the smirk that is forming in my lips to spread across my face. It's only a sign of danger in my case. I keep staring, but watch the screen that presents my face out of the corner of my eye. I look fearless. Vikus appears to be taking the same angle as Blaze and Azalea. "Have fun trying to get people to like you" I think to myself and I smirk again.

Our chariot stops next to districts ones chariot, starting the formation of a horseshoe around President Snow's mansion. Snow himself isn't stood there yet but he will make his appearance soon enough. The other tributes slowly complete the horseshoe, some confident, some scared and some a bit disorientated. I begin to study all the tributes I have not observed before, but President Snow's voice stops me. I turn and focus my eyes as he begins to read the treaty of treason. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds me ever in your favour" his voice booms around the city circle and the chariot begins to move again. The crowd roars again as we make our way back to the training centre.

The abrupt halt of the chariot as we reach the training centre, jerks me forward, causing me to mindlessly grab Vikus's arm for support, but I realise my mistake and quickly let go. "Had a change of heart Vilani?" he asks with a smirk. For that one minute, I lose my composure and my fist hits his face with such impact you can almost hear it. Caius and Brutus quickly run over, before anything gets worse. Brutus drags me away as I scream abuse at Vikus, who is just stood holding his face.

Brutus takes me back to our floor and puts me down on the bed in my room. "Enobaria, what did I tell you! You can't let them see you like that!" He paces around the room. "I'm not just your friend anymore, I'm your mentor and it's my job to keep you alive and when you pull stunts like that, it makes my job harder." I clamber under the covers and pull them up to my chin "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He sighs and sits down beside me. "It's okay! Just don't do it again! There is only so much I can do to help you." I just nod, unsure what to say. "Now get to sleep! It's your first day of training tomorrow" He smiles and leaves the room.

I lay still, staring at the blank ceiling. A thousand thoughts running through my mind. Have I ruined my chances by punching Vikus? Did it make anything better? What will training be like? Will the other careers want an alliance? Will Brutus still be as willing to help me? I try to push all these thoughts from my head and roll onto my side, bringing my knees into my chest and closing my eyes. I stay in that position, until I fall asleep, which seems hours later. No dreams or nightmares awaken me that night. Nothing at all.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up to an unexpected silence. I expected either my prep team to be stood around, fussing over me or Brutus, sat next to me, trying to comfort me from the horrible dreams of Rye's death I usually get. It didn't have any nightmares that night though, which was unusual. Maybe it was due to the fact that Rye's death was soon going to be avenged.

Eventually I realise the reason that I don't any of my prep team surrounding me is because it is the first day of training. I quickly roll out of the bed and run into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth, yanking on the fitted, dark trousers and the top with the number 2 on for my district as I go. I pull my long, brown hair up into a smooth ponytail and head for the door, just as Caius begins to knock. "Enobaria! Hurry up, you're going to be late!" he calls, impatiently. "Ok Ok, I'm coming" I swing the door open and walk past him, towards the dining room. "No, No, No, there is no time for that" he says quickly. I spin around to look at him and I immediately see the regret of what he said in his face. "Well that's a shame isn't it" I smirk and sit down, picking up various parts of food. "Enobaria, I'm telling you now, I'm one of the higher classed citizens and if you don't hurr…" he begins, but is soon silenced by one of the dinner knives I send sailing past his face, millimetres from making contact. "Even if I was a few minutes late, I'd still be able to do that" I hiss before smirking at the shock that covers his face.

I find myself, walking through the corridors towards the lift like I have lived here for years, even though I have just been here for over a day. I press the button that will take me to the training floor. I confidently stride off the lift and through the doors, into the vast room that contains endless amounts of swords, knives, axes and tridents. I look around at all the other tributes, who are staring at me. "Sorry I'm late, didn't miss anything did I?" I say smirking. I watch the trainer give me an uneasy look as I pick up a sword. "Oh don't mind me" I say, running the blade of the long sword a long my fingertips. The tributes continue to stare apart from Blaze, who makes his way over to me and leans against the wall. "Hey" he nods at me. "Yes?" I look at him. A smirk forms in his lips "No need to be like that sweetheart." Annoyance builds up inside me. No one calls me sweetheart. I let the anger die down and let a sickenly, sweet smile replace it. "Didn't offend you did I?" I spin the blade around my fingers as his dark brown eyes focus also on the blade. "Not at all" he says and continues to watch me "Not bad" he says and nods. "Thanks" I smirk and throw the sword past his head and into the centre of a target that is behind him. "Now show me what you can do" I say, raising my eyebrow. I watch as he picks up several knives and then sends them all into a little circle around my sword that is already lodged into the target. "Not bad" I say, attempting to copy his voice. He smirks and holds out his hand. "Blaze" he says. "Enobaria, but you would already know that" I shake his hand, observing his features. He was considerably taller than me and I couldn't help my eyes being drawn to the muscles on his arms. I move my eyes up and focus on his face. His features were sharp. Me being me, I don't find him intimidating, but I'm pretty sure, there are a lot of people who do. His hair is a dirty blonde colour and his lips are fulfilled. My gaze meets his and his stern eyes capture mine. There was no doubt about it, he was good looking, but I can't think of him anything more than an ally. I break our gaze as I see Azalea swan over out of the corner of my eye. "Not disrupting anything I am" she half giggles. I stand up tall and turn to face her. "No of course not" I do my best to smile at her. She studies me, just like I studied Blaze. I notice her eyes are softer than Blaze's but are still fairly intense. They are a deep blue colour, making them stand out against her porcelain skin. Her long blonde hair, which has clearly been styled, hangs down past her shoulders. She is about the same height as me, but it's obvious she doesn't have half the strength I have.

I train with Blaze and Azalea, well mostly Blaze. Azalea sits on the side, fiddling with her nails and looking pretty, occasionally winking at the other male tributes. After a while it starts to annoy me. "Azalea, make yourself some use and fight me." I watch her as she picks up a long sword and stands tall in front of me, in a failed attempt to intimidate me. I roll my eyes and pick up a sword of the same size. She brings the blade up to a defensive position as I lunge forward, swinging the sword, towards her arm. She jumps to the side and brings her sword around so it clangs against mine. I drag it downwards and spin around, only to find her looking over at Blaze who is lifting weights. "Pay attention" I snarl and slash off a chunk of her hair. She stares in horror as a section of her hair falls to the floor. She throws her sword on the floor and launches herself at me. "YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT" She screeches. I struggle and try to push her off as peacekeepers come running. She flails around and cries. "My hair! I can't believe you did that!" Peacekeepers pull her off me and drag her away from me. "Should have been paying attention" I retort and turn back to Blaze, who is trying not to laugh. "You gotta do, what you gotta do" I smirk and take the long knife he is holding and send it flying into a target.

* * *

At lunch I sit with Blaze and the two District 4 careers that came and joined us. I decided they looked alike as they both have a bronze colour hair and sea green eyes. It must be a usual look out there, just like blonde hair is a usual look in district one and dark hair is usual in my district. I look over at Azalea, who is sat on her own table, sulking. Blaze follows my gaze. I notice this. "Is she always like this?" I question. He nods "looks mean everything too her" he chuckles and goes back to eating food.

We finish our food and make our way back to the training room, for the afternoon. Lucias decides to go to stations like edible plants, knot tying and shelter making and I tag along. I watch him make knot by knot, his fingers moving fast. I nod in approval. "Teach me" I say picking up a long piece of rope. He demonstrates and I copy his movements until I end up with a knot. He smiles "Well done." I smile back and look at the knot. "Thank you" I say, letting myself show I'm not just deadly.

I spend the remainder of my time, throwing knives and swords at targets with Blaze. We make a deadly pair and for some reason, I trust him even though I know I shouldn't. We do hand to hand combat and it takes me a while to persuade him to fight me with his usual power, which only makes me think; will he be like this in the arena?

* * *

That evening I sit in the dining room with Brutus, Caius and unluckily for me Vikus. I am forced to apologise to Caius for throwing a knife at his head. He accepts my apology but still choses to keep his distance, which amuses me.

I eat as much of the delicious food as I can before I get the same bursting feeling as I did the other day. I follow the others into the television room to watch more of the victor tapes. I sit quietly, taking mental notes of strategies and skills. Anything that could make my victory easier. We watch Brutus's games at which he doesn't seem fazed by at all, the district 11 victor Chaff's games and the games of the district 4 career, Mags. Each different game gives me more and more tips and by the end of watching them, I tell myself winning will be a breeze but will it?

* * *

_I watch in horror as Vikus sends the sharp blade one again into Rye's chest. But this time, we aren't in the fields of District 2, we are in the arena. I scream as Rye's canon fires and I snatch the knife of Vikus and stab him repeatedly until his canon fires. Trumpets blare through the arena. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to announce the winner of this year's Hunger Games, Enobaria Vilani." But it isn't announced in the usual voice of Claudius Templesmith, it is the voice of Rye. I cry and scream more. Clawing at the grass of the arena. "GET ME OUT, GET ME OUT PLEASE!" The hovercraft appears and lifts me out of the arena._

* * *

I wake up once again, with tears and drops of sweat rolling down my face, I desperately look around for Brutus but he isn't there like he usually is when I have a nightmare. I give up looking and wipe the tears away, before slipping out the door and down the hallway. I hear voices coming from the television room. "After what she did to me and the girl from one, she will be penalised" says the voice that appears to be Caius's. "Oh come on, it was only the girls hair and she didn't actually hit you did she?" says Brutus's voice. "Rules are rules" Caius says again before opening the door. Caius looks at me and walks straight past not saying anything. I look up at Brutus who shrugs. "Best I could do" he says and sits on sofa. "It's okay! What will they do?" I sit next to him. He shrugs again. "Probably just lower you training score." I nod "Not that bad then, I don't need a high training score, to be good." Brutus looks at me "I suppose not, but don't do anything like that again because they will make it hard for you, now go back to bed; you have got more training tomorrow." I nod again and walk back to my room, getting under the covers and closing my eyes, only to drift straight back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again I find myself, rolling out of bed, yanking on my clothes, eating something and then running to lift all in an attempt not to be late for training today. I got the tributes to notice me yesterday; I don't need to do it again. I stand by the lift, waiting for it to open, whilst pick on a muffin I grabbed quickly. The door opens and I see another tribute girl stood there. I recognize her as the little district 5 girl, who spent most of her time doing nothing at training yesterday. I walk in the lift, watching as she cowers further into the corner. I let out a laugh. At least I know most people fear me. I think even the majority of careers fear me, except Blaze maybe. He seems most confident and unfazed around me, whereas the others do.

The lift stops on the training floor and the little girl scuttles off past me. I roll my eyes at how pathetic she was being. "You are here to train for the fight to death; you can't just run off and hide." I call and walk after her through the automatic doors of the training centre. Almost immediately Blaze runs too me. "Is it true you threw a knife at your escorts head?" he asks with a hint of excitement in his voice. "Well things sure spread fast" I laugh. A grin spread across Blaze's face and it felt genuine to me, not just a fake smile to get me to trust him, so it's easier for him to kill me in the arena. He trusted me and I trusted him. I know you shouldn't trust anyone while you are the arena but Blaze is different. I look at him and realise I don't 'want to be the one who kills him in the arena. He studies me with his dark, observant eyes. "Are you okay?" he asks. I force a smile. "I'm fine" I say and walk to the array of weapons.

I stand in the centre of all the moving targets, clutching several knives. I watch as the targets begin to move around me and then I spin around, sending knives into the centres of each different target, not missing once. I continue to pierce the dummies with the knives until they are all disabled. I turn around and smirk as I see nearly every tribute in the training room have turned to watch me. Their faces coated with emotions from fear, to admiration, to envy and hatred. I curtsey and smirk, before pushing the dummies out the way and walking past the staring tributes.

* * *

A while later, I am sat at the edible plants station. I figured I didn't need to do anymore weapon training after the reaction I got earlier. I sense someone stood behind me. "You're going to have to do better than that in the arena Blaze sweetie" I turn to look at him. "How did you know it was me?" he says with a furrowed brow. I smile sweetly. "Well firstly I'm just so intelligent and secondly, I can sense you're movement behind me, so I would be more careful next time" I say, standing up to face him. "Trying to intimidate me Vilani?" he smirks and stands up taller. "Of course not Vitus, there's plenty of time for that" I wink and walk off towards the lunch. He grins and follows me.

I am sat with the same people for lunch as I did yesterday, but this time Azalea decides to join us, even though she is spending most of her time giving me death glares. After a while it starts to annoy me. "Will you stop being so pathetic, your hair will grow back" I snap. She looks taken aback and I smile sweetly. "Thank you" I say and go back to eating my food. I hear chuckles and quiet laughs from my fellow careers and I smirk, as Azalea slams her plate onto the table and storms away. She may be doing well in getting sponsors, but she isn't doing well in getting allies, which in her case might be the different between life and death for her. Not that I care.

* * *

After lunch we make back to the training room. Blaze, Marina, Lucias and I, sit in the corner quietly discussing tactics. "So during the bloodbath, we kill as many as we can and then take over the cornucopia?" Blaze asks. Lucias nods "and then when it gets to the final eight we split yes?" Marina and Blaze unison, but I am too busy watching Azalea flirt with Vikus. I roll my eyes and turn back to the others. "Do we have to have them in the alliance?" In interrupt Marina who is in mid-sentence and nod towards Vikus and Azalea. "It's not as if they are much use" I shrug. I watches the others look at each other. "I suppose we could have them as allies during the bloodbath, because that would mean there would be more tributes gone and then kill them after?" Blaze whispers. I nod in agreement but Marina and Lucias look reluctant. "Oh come on" I say. "What use is a girl who worries about her hair going to do in means of helping us? And Vikus is just…well I don't like him for personal reasons, so I will be killing him whether he is in the alliance or not." I state. Marina and Lucias look at each other and nod. "Okay…but after the bloodbath" Marina says. "Deal" I counter and stand up, walking off to the obstacle course.

I jump over and across the big blocks and the training assistants swing weapons towards me. I dodge them and quickly climb up the net onto a platform and then across the monkey bars. I jump down at the other side and a bell rings. "1 minute and 43 seconds" the trainer calls "second fastest" she says. I smirk arrogantly due to my success. "Who's the fastest?" I ask out of curiosity. "Vikus Glory" the trainer says. The smirk on my face disappears and a frown takes its place. "I'm doing it again" I say annoyed that he beat me. I push past the district 10 boy who was going next and stand at the start of the course. The signal for me to start goes off and I race off towards the blocks and quickly jump over the weapons that one again the assistants are swinging. I quickly scale the net towards the monkey bars and swing across them at full speed. The bell rings again as I land on the floor. "1 minute and 13 seconds, quickest time so far." I smirk and look at Vikus who looks slightly defeated. "Well done me" I smile sweetly at Vikus. "Better luck next time sweetie."

* * *

That evening we are sat in the dining room. "Tomorrow is your private training session and you have to show your skills" Brutus points out. I nod and look at Vikus "I wonder if I will beat your time again" I smirk and put a spoonful of the delicious food into my mouth. He doesn't say anything, just glares at me. "Now, now, no need to argue" Caius says in a hurried manner. I roll my eyes "I wasn't arguing, I was merely stating a point" I counter. Caius looks at me uneasily, but I ignore it and eat. "Why can't you two just get on? You will have to in the arena, since you're in an alliance together" Brutus says calmly. I glare at him, how dare he say that. He knows how much I hate Vikus and why I hate him, so why say that? He shakes his head slightly, so discretely that Vikus and Caius couldn't see it. I look at him confused. Then I realise what he is doing, he is trying to help me. He knows I'm going to kill Vikus one way or another, even if he is in an alliance with me. "You can't act like this in the arena; it will lead to one of your deaths, sooner than it should." Brutus continues. He is trying lead Vikus to believe that I won't be killing him before necessary, which untrue of course as I will kill him whenever I have the chance, but it will catch him off guard, making it easier for me. I nod back in thanks and go back to eating. Brutus is determined to get me out of the arena alive and I think even Vikus knows that.

Caius and Vikus both had been watching me and Brutus closely, but they didn't question the nods we gave each other. It was almost like we had split into two separate teams. Me and Brutus. Vikus and Caius. But I didn't mind it that way really, I trust Brutus so it's easier to share my tactics with him.

We finish our food and make our way to the television room. I lay back at one end of the room on the big sofa, putting my feet on the table. Brutus comes and joins me. "Tell me exactly what you are going to do in the arena" he speaks quietly. I look at him and then at Vikus who I decide is out of earshot. "Well Blaze, Marina, Lucias and I decided to have them alliance with us at the start, when the bloodbath is happening because it is more likely that the tribute count will go down and then kill them after that because we figured Azalea is no use to us and I just told them I will be killing Vikus anyway so I won't make much difference whether he is in the alliance or not." I explain with a whisper. He slowly nods and I can tell he thinks I'm capable of what I just told him. "Just be careful, he might have the same idea as you" he says and gets up.

I stare at the over decorated wall in the television wall. Thoughts of what I could do at the private training tomorrow. Show off my weapon skills? Show I'm not just deadly but intelligent too? That was my main idea but I needed more. I needed to make them remember me. I wrack my brain for anything that may gain me a higher training score, even though I was already guaranteed a high one. I can't think of anything that would so I get up and walk to the dining room and sit back down. After a while and looking at each different food, I pick up a cupcake, which was similar to the one I had before, and I dip my finger into the icing, licking the icing off. I accidently catch my finger on my teeth, making a big gash along it. I curse under my breath as I wipe away the blood on a napkin I found on the table. The taste of blood lingers in my mouth and I try to get rid of it with water. It was a weird taste, coppery almost, but it wasn't a bad taste.

I look around for plaster for my finger and when I eventually find one and put it on, I turn around to see Vikus stood in the doorway. "Still stuffing your face, Vilani?" He asks with a smirk. I roll my eyes. "If you had any sense, that's what you would be doing too." I retort. "You need all the food you can get before the arena" I continue. He nods and walks up to the table. Only then do I realise that I had just given him advice. Annoyed at my stupidity, I pick up another cake and walk towards my room, eating as I walk.

Sitting quietly on my bed, I finish the cake before standing up and looking for some night clothes that the Capitol had provided. I pick up some silk ones and pull them on quickly, letting the soft material touch my skin, smiling to myself as I get into the bed. The pyjamas feel similar to ones I have back in my district and it reminds me of home. The soft covers of the bed keep me warm and I have a job to keep my eyes open. Eventually I let the warmth and tiredness take over and my eyelids fall close, but I don't fall asleep right away, I just say in silence and before long I find myself thinking about the private training again. Still unable to get any ideas that may help me get a higher training score, I push all thoughts from my head, knowing I don't even really need to worry about what I will do tomorrow. In fact, a training score doesn't make much difference to me; I will still be deadly with or without it. I close my eyes again as they seemed too opened and after a while I find myself falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I find myself subconsciously dragging myself out of the bed, getting dressed and heading towards the dining room. I walk in to find Vikus, Caius and Brutus all looking at me. "I see you like your sleep Enobaria" states Caius. I nod in response and sit down at the table, rubbing my eyes. Brutus chuckles from beside me. "She has always liked her sleep" he says. "You would know, wouldn't you?" Vikus pipes in. I glare at him, just as Brutus does the same. "You seem to be forgetting that I am your mentor." Brutus says with the unusual sharpness in his voice that I haven't heard in ages. I roll my eyes a Vikus's immaturity. "I don't need a mentor, I'm just fine by myself. " Vikus retorts with his usual arrogance. "We will see about that, when I rip you too shreds in the arena" I growl. For a split second, I notice he looks slightly taken aback. "Think what you like Vilani, I will have you dead within the first couple of seconds of the games." He spits and gets up, walking towards the door. Caius gets up hurriedly and runs after him. "Vikus, wait, is the private training today" He calls, running out of the room. I hear a smash and a door slam. "I don't think he liked what I said" I laugh. Brutus chuckles and rolls his eyes. "You two are awful, but he deserves every insult he gets. He is too arrogant for his own good." Brutus says, before continuing eating. Deciding I will need as much food as I can get before I go into the arena, I do the same, putting a few different types of extravagant food onto my plate and slowly eating it.

"Is this what they always eat?" I ask Brutus, poking the remains of the food with my fork, feeling positively full. "Pretty much" he says laughing. "You should probably get going though; you don't want to be late." I nod and stand up, pushing my plate towards the middle of the huge table, before adjusting my hair, in the mirror that covers some of brightly covered wall and walking towards the door. "See you later" I call to Brutus.

A while later, I find myself sat in a line with all the other tributes, waiting for the private training. Quiet whispers, from each district pair, fill the room. Leaning back into the chair, I tap my fingers against the sides of the chair impatiently. Sat either side of me is Blaze and Vikus. Blaze stares at the wall in front of us, seeming to be deep in thought and there is no way in Panem that I would have a civil conversation with Vikus, so I continue to sit in silence.

I hear Azalea get called and watch as she stands up and swiftly walks towards the automatic doors before disappearing out of site. About 15 minutes later, Blaze is called too and he does the same. I put my elbows on my knees and rest my head on my hands.

About 20 minutes pass until the computerized voice calls my name. I rise and stride confidently towards the door. The room I enter, where I had trained for the past couple of days, looked different. It looked empty, but maybe it was just the lack of tributes. I shrug away my thoughts and walk over to the sword station, picking up a sword, similar to the one I had used previously. The dummies spring up around me in a circle formation with me in the centre. I take a death breath and swing the sword around, slicing the head of the dummy off before spinning around and piercing the heart of the dummy, on the other side of the circle. I then do a quick quarter turn, bringing the sword above my head and slamming it down on top of the dummy, splitting most of it in half. Two dummies remain so I spin, cutting the head off one dummy and then slicing the last remaining dummy in half.

I needed to show them that I am more than someone who is just good with weapons so I elegantly hop over the parts of the demolished dummies and make my way to the knot tying in the survival stations. Closing my eyes briefly, I try to remember how Lucias tied the knots and a couple seconds later, I find my fingers moving around the rope, doing a series of different knots. I briefly look up due to the uneasy and notice that all the Gamemakers are watching me intently. I smile smugly, standing up, intending to move to somewhere else. I spend about 10 minutes, switching between the different survival stations, before I get bored, so I walk back to the weapons and pick up a few knives, sending each one into the centre of a different target. A few minutes later, a voice fills the room. "Thank you, Miss Vilani, we have seen enough." Says the voice of this year's Head Gamemaker, Apollo Layland. I nod and walk quickly out of the exit, finding myself not by the other tributes, like I expected I would be, but outside the training centre. I shrug to myself and walk around to the main entrance, stopping when I hear a few different voices. "She will be out soon" One voice says. "I hope so; I would love to catch another glimpse of the most talked tribute this year." Another one says. I smirk and confidently walk around the corner, as its obvious they are talking about me. "Well here I am" I say, laughing as they turn around to stare at me. Almost immediately about five different reporters run over. They all start talking at once and I struggle to understand what they are all saying so I just nod and agree. Eventually, they all start to leave one by one, leaving just two reporters left. I began to get bored and was just going to excuse myself from them, when one of the reporters said something that caught my attention. "Is it true that there is something going on between you and the famous victor Brutus? Everybody is talking about it." The female reporter asks. I laugh and shake my head. "Oh, no! He is just a childhood friend; I have known him since I was young." I explain. The lady nods. "There have also been rumours about you and your fellow tribute Vikus. Are they true?" She asks, her voice suggesting that she knows we dislike each other and that she knows she might have pushed it too far. I look at her in disgust. "No. Never in a million years. I'd rather stab myself to death than be anything more than district partners." I hiss. "I'm sorry. I know it's not true. I was just asking." She says hurriedly before almost running off, followed closely by the other reporter. I roll my eyes and walk through the main entrance of the training centre and towards the lift.

The lift takes me up to the second floor and I get off and walk into the television room, to find Brutus and Caius sat together. "Hey" I say and drop myself down next to them. "What you talking about?" I ask, resting my head on Brutus's lap. "We are just discussing tactics." Caius says, in his thick Capitol accent. "Oh" I reply simply, too tired to question him any further. I lay quietly, listening to their voices and as I begin to drift off to sleep, the door flies open and Vikus marches in. I roll my eyes and looks at him. "Do you have to make so much noise?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at him. He ignores my question and slumps down onto a chair. "Why is everything about you?" He asks with annoyance in his voice. "All they did was talk about you, you, you." He continues, with a scowl on his face. "Well they are hardly going to be talking about someone like you are they?" I retort, smiling smugly at the attention all the Capitol Citizens give me. Vikus glares at me but I just laugh. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep because I'm tired." I say and look at Brutus. "Wake me up when the scores come through. "I stand up and walk to my room.

As I fall back onto the soft mattress, the covers wrap themselves around me and I lay in silence, enjoying the warmness and comfort of the big, four poster bed. I pull the covers tightly around me and let my eyelids close and eventually I fall asleep.

* * *

I am awoken a couple hours later by Brutus's voice. "Enobaria, wake up, the scores come on in 5 minutes." He says, as I roll out of the bed, without a word. He walks into the television room and I quietly follow behind him, shuffling my feet along the carpeted hallway. As I slump down onto the chair, I look around the room and for once, my stylist Marcus and Vikus's stylist join us. I draw my gaze away from them and notice that Caesar Flickerman is already on the screen, talking to his co-host, Claudius Templesmith. "Now time for long awaited, training scores." Says Caesar." Firstly, District One female, Azalea Blue, gains a score of nine." He continues. I attempt to think about what she may have done to gain a nine because I'm pretty sure just flirting with the Gamemakers would have earned her a high score like that. I hear Caesar's voice again. "Blaze Vitus of District 1, gains a ten." Now that isn't so hard to believe, Blaze is very skilled with a sword and he deserves that ten. I look at the big screen and see a picture of myself on the screen. "District 2's Enobaria Vilani, earns herself a score of 11." Caesar says, continuing with the scores. I hear a gasp come from Vikus's stylist and as I turn to look at her I see both Brutus and Marcus grinning at me. I grin back at them, pleased with my score. "Well done Miss Vilani." Caius says, with a smile. "Thank you" I reply before turning back to the screen, just catching the picture of Vikus, with a 10 beside it. He turns to look at me, with a face full of envy. "Oh, Vikus just be happy you got a score as high as you did, I mean you aren't that good." I say with a smirk. He clenches his fists and glares at me, but I smile smugly back at him, completely unfazed by him.

That evening I sat in the dining room listening to Caius, Marcus and Vikus's stylist whose name is Andrea; ramble on about my training score. At first, I liked the fact they were talking about my success but now it's just boring me, as well as Brutus and Vikus, so I just blank out their annoying Capitolian voices.

"Enobaria? Enobaria, I'm talking to you." Caius says, frowning. "What? Sorry I wasn't listening." I shrug and look at him. "Oh. Well I asked how you got your high score." He says, looking slightly offended. "What makes you think I'm going to tell you that, when he is around?" I raise my eyebrow and nod at Vikus who looks annoyed. "I was just curious." Caius replies quietly. I don't reply to him, and instead, I put some of the lamb and plum stew I had come to love during my time at the Capitol, on my plate.

We all sit in an awkward silence for a while, eating all the different foods. After a while, Marcus interrupts the silence. "It's the interviews tomorrow. I can't wait for you to see your dress Enobaria." I look up at him. "Can I see it now?" I ask hopefully. I wouldn't usually be so excited about dresses, but after wearing Marcus's last creation, I am dying to see it. "Well I don't see why not." Marcus replies simply. "No, no, no." Andrea says quickly. "The tributes aren't allowed to see the outfits till tomorrow." I glare at her, causing her to look at the table. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Brutus looking at the clock. "It's getting late and it's a busy day tomorrow so you should both go to sleep." Brutus says. I nod at him and stand up. "See you tomorrow" I say, walking towards my room.

For the second time today, I fall back onto the bed, not bothering to pull on the silk pyjamas that are provided for me. The heat from the covers radiates around me and I find myself feeling drowsy. I lay in silence and then I realise tomorrow is my last day before I go into the arena and yet I feel confident as ever. "I can win this." I tell myself, meaning every word of it. I can and I will get out of the arena alive.


	7. Chapter 7

After enduring a whole morning with my prep team who spent ages applying makeup here and there, curling my hair and then clipping it up and spraying intricate silver patterns onto my arms, making sure they contrasted perfectly against my skin tone, I find myself standing in front of Marcus, in just my underwear. I watch as he observes the patterns on my arms. "Was it really necessary for them to do this?" I say, grumpily gesturing to the patterns as the body paint itches my arms. I go to scratch my arm, but Marcus slaps my hand away, laughing as I snarl at him. "Your stylists no what they are doing and trust me, it will get you sponsors. Anyway you only have to endure it for an hour." He says, striding past me towards the bag that holds my interview dress. "I'm pretty sure a few silver patterns on my arms aren't going to get me sponsors and plus, I probably got all the sponsors I need when I got my eleven." I retort. Marcus ignores me and pulls out the dress from the bag. I stare at the blood red dress, with silver patterns, which are replicas to the ones on my arms, up the sides. "It's amazing" I say, running my fingers over the silver embroidery. "Thanks" Marcus replies smugly, pulling the dress over my head, being careful not to touch the paint. He then puts a pair of silver heels in front of me, holding the top of my arm as I step into them. I look into the mirror at my reflection and smiles. "I look amazing" I say to Marcus, looking at his reflection. "Truly Capitol like." He replies, chuckling. Once again, I look at my reflection, bringing my hand up to my perfectly curled hair. "Thank you" I say, turning to face Marcus. "Oh no need to thank me, it wasn't me who made you look like." He replies, with a fake modesty, trying to hide how pleased he is with himself. I laugh and walk towards the exit of the remake centre, with Marcus following behind me.

Once we reach the City Centre, Marcus leads me down an alley, towards the side of stage and I am instructed to sit in line with all the other tributes. As I look down the line, I notice it's only us careers who look worth something. The rest just look ridiculous in their district themed dresses or suits. "You look nice" Blaze says from beside me, smirking as he looks me up and down. It's only till I look down, I realise how skin tight and short the dress really is. I choose to ignore how it reveals quite a lot of me and I look at Blaze again. "Not too bad yourself" I reply with a smirk.

I can hear the crowd roar as Caesar walks onto the stage. For a while he interacts with the crowd but then he calls Azalea up onto the stage and that's when the real noise starts. The crowd cheer and scream her name as she puts on a seductive smile and waves to them. It is clear from the first few seconds she is on the stage that she is taking the sexy angle. Is she oblivious to what the Capitol does to tributes who take that angle? I push that thought from my head and set my focus back on her.

Three minutes pass quickly and I watch as she makes her way off the other side of the stage just as Blaze is called onto to the stage. He looks at me and I nod as if to say good luck. He returns the nod and walks confidently onto the stage and sits beside Caesar. I admire his confidence as he stares out over the crowd, winking occasionally at a few Capitolians as he answers all of Caesar's questions proudly. The buzzer goes off and Caesar says Goodbye to Blaze just as he strides off the stage. "Enobaria Vilani" I hear someone call, causing me to stand up. The man gestures for me to go onto the stage. So I do. I put on my usual arrogant smirk and walk onto the stage. The cheers become deafening, but that only causes me to smirk more. They love me.

* * *

"I have one last question for you Miss Vilani" Caesar says, after asking me a range of different question, most of them being about my training score and ability to fight. "I hear, there is a bit of controversy between you and your district partner. Care too explain why?" he continues. My smirk drops as I think about the reason why I hate Vikus. I sit in silence for a few seconds before sighing. "He killed my brother." I reply emotionlessly, trying to keep my composure. The audience gasp and I look down. "And you're here to get revenge on him?" Caesar continues to question me. I nod. "Fame and fortune but mainly revenge." Caesar sits in silence for a while before standing up. "Well good luck" he says, looking ever so slightly sympathetic. "Thank you." I say. Also standing up. "And remember, when it comes down to us two, expect a good show." I continue, my smirk reappearing. The crowd roars again and I quickly leave the stage.

Once I am off the stage, I walk straight into Brutus's arms and he hugs me tight. "I'm proud of you. You did well." He says softly. I nod in response and look up over his shoulder at Azalea and Blaze who are stood watching us. "I'm sorry…" Azalea says quietly, sounding completely genuine. I shrug my shoulders and look at her. "Don't be sorry. It won't change anything." I say, trying to stay strong but instead my words sound harsh, which wasn't exactly intended. Azalea bites her lip. "I know how it feels" she says, her voice barely above a whisper. Both Blaze and I look at her confused. "My sister fell ill with an incurable disease…and she died." She continues, her voice nearly breaking. "I didn't know…" I start, feeling sorry for her. She just shakes her head and turns on her heel, walking swiftly away from me. Blaze gives me one last look before following Azalea.

* * *

Later on the evening, I sit on my bed with my knees tucked into my chest. I think about what had Azalea had said and I realise really how sorry I felt for her. "This is The Hunger Games Enobaria." I tell myself. "You can't be feeling sorry for anyone." I sigh and lay back on the bed. Every time I try not to feel sorry for Azalea, I get it thrown back in my face. I guess it's hard to not feel sorry for someone who has been through the same thing as me.

* * *

I am awoken the next morning by a hand on my shoulder. I look up at Brutus, realising I must have feel asleep without knowing it last night. "Today is the day." He says, quickly pulling me out of the bed. "Someone's ready to watch me get killed." I reply jokingly, knowing I won't actually get killed. He rolls eyes and laughs before leaving me to get ready. I quickly pull on the first clothes I find as I know I will have to change into the arena clothes soon.

As I fill my plate up with all different kinds of food, I can sense three different pairs of eyes on me. "I need all the food I can get." I say defensively as if I know what they are all thinking. I look up to see Brutus and Caius have looked away from me but Vikus is still watching me. "Problem?" I ask him. "If I were you I would stop eating, I mean if you eat too much you won't be able to run away from me as fast and you will be dead before you know it." Vikus smirks. "That's enough." Brutus hisses at him. I think about what he said and stop eating. Not because of the reason he gave me but because it will slow me down and that isn't a good thing.

* * *

I walk confidently next to Brutus out of the back of the training centre and down a long road. We stop in front of two different hovercrafts and Brutus turns me to face him. "I believe in you and I will be waiting for you to come out and we can be victors together." He says and hugs me. I hug him back and smile arrogantly. "Oh I will be back." He chuckles and let's go of me, gently pushing me towards the ladder of one of the hovercrafts. "See you soon." He says. I smile and nod before walking up the ladder and inside the hovercraft. I am told to sit down next to petite girl from district 6. I look down at her and she is trembling. "Pathetic." I mutter.

One of the peacekeepers walks over to me and takes my arm, injecting what looks like my tracker, through my skin into my arm. I watch as it flashes under my skin and beeps quickly before the light goes off and my skin goes back to normal. The floor of the hovercraft vibrates under my feet as it takes off. I sit quietly for the duration of the journey, observing each tribute, but before I know it, I'm directed back down the steps and guided into a small room which must be the launch room. I smile as I see Marcus sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. He gets up to embrace me quickly before passing me the arena clothes and letting me get changed. I finish pulling on the clothes just as a voice fills the room. "30 seconds." Says the computerized voice. I look at Marcus and he nods toward the tube. "Good luck." He says. The way he says little suggests that he also knows I have it in me to win. I stand in the tube and look upwards. "10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1." I whisper, alongside the computer voice. I start rising up and I am hit by blinding light. This is the start of the end of Vikus Glory and revenge will be sweet.


	8. Chapter 8

The blinding light fades and for the first time I see the arena. "Ladies and Gentlemen, let the Hunger Games begin." I hear Claudius Templesmith's voice boom into the arena as I look around at the big field surrounded by vast forestland and then my gaze drifts to the small mountain in front of me. On top of the mountain is the cornucopia that has all the weapons and supplies. Out of the corner of my eye I see Blaze watching me. As soon as he sees me looking back he nods before refocusing his eyes on the cornucopia, not one bit of fear showing.

I watch as the numbers of the countdown are projected onto the side of the golden cornucopia, blanking out everything else, even the other tributes that are positioned in a circle around the cornucopia. The countdown reaches the final ten numbers and I get ready to jump off my podium.

The gong sounds and I jump off the podium, sprinting forward and up the mountain. I am the first tribute to reach the cornucopia and I quickly grab my choice weapon, sword; smiling smugly at the same time as I think about how my speed never fails me. I bring my sword up to a defensive guard just as the big district 7 male comes charging towards me. He may be big but he isn't skilled. He keeps running towards me, with nothing but his fists. Without even thinking I swing my sword around, slashing his throat and kicking him back down the side of the mountain just as he reaches me and then watch as he falls backwards with blood spurting out the wound. I wait until I think he is dead before turning on my heel and running into the cornucopia and gathering supplies.

A belt of knives catches my eye, but as I start running towards it, I see the little district 5 girl I saw on the lift once. As I quietly walk up behind her I tell myself that she probably snuck past Blaze. She turns around as stares at me with big eyes. I quickly grab her wrist, throwing her to the floor just as she attempts to run away. "Please, please don't kill me." She whimpers. I ignore her pleads and send my sword into her heart. Sometimes I ask myself why I am so merciless after what happened to Rye, but in reality that's what made me so ruthless and have a constant desire for revenge.

I fasten the belt filled with knives of different shapes and sizes around my waist before looking around at my fellow careers. I watch as Lucias pins down a tribute which I don't recognize and then stab him repeatedly in the chest. Lucias being from the lesser trained career district, I was surprised to see how vicious he really was. Especially after how calm and composed he was in the Capitol. My eyes are drawn away from him towards Azalea who is fighting a tribute who I remember to be the district 11 female that is unusually strong and also seems to be putting up a good fight. The girl delivers a blow to Azalea's jaw, causing her to stumble back and trip over a backpack, however out of the corner of my eye I see a spear leave Blaze's hand and pierce the girl's heart. She falls forward and if Azalea hadn't rolled out of the way, she would have landed on her. Blaze strides over and forcefully yanks out the spear before quickly nodding at Azalea and running back into the bloody madness.

I turn around in search of the careers to see what they are doing but a fist instantly connects against my cheek. My eyes connect with Vikus's and I snarl. "Don't even bother, you will just get killed." I hiss as he draws his sword. He ignores what I say and runs towards me. "Bad idea." I say simply before tripping him up, causing him to crash to the ground and pulling out one of my knives, driving it through his shoulder and twisting it which makes him groan. I lean down to him, my lips near his ear. "I won't kill you yet, it will give the Capitol viewers a better show because you won't be expecting it when I do." I say with a smirk before standing up and kicking his wounded shoulder causing him to howl in pain in a un-district two like manner. "Oh and don't expect a pretty death."

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice a tribute run into the Cornucopia so I decide to follow him and lower the tribute count once again. The small male tribute whose district I cannot remember kneels over a backpack, filling it with food, rope, a flask and a small light. I smirk and stand up tall behind him, waiting for him to turn around. He throws the backpack over his shoulder before turning around and looking at me. I draw a knife and begin to walk towards him, making him scramble back and trip over a weapon container. Grabbing the collar of his arena top, I yank him up and push him against the cornucopia wall. "Think you could take our supplies?" I growl, holding knife to his neck. "I-I-I'm sorry." He trembles, struggling to get out of my grip. "Save it." I reply, slashing my knife across his neck.

* * *

The bloodbath begins to die down and whilst Marina is fighting the district 9 male the other careers were setting up camp on top of the mountain, just by the cornucopia. I perch on the side of the cold metal that makes up the cornucopia and watch Marina fight. She drags her trident across the tributes chest, causing him to cry out but she soon silences him by driving the trident through his neck. I had underestimated this year's district four careers lethalness too much and they completely surprised me with the way they killed.

Marina strides confidently over to me. "I see you were observing my trident skills." She says. "Trying to learn from the best?" she continues arrogantly. I raise my eyebrow. "I've seen better." I reply, shrugging my shoulders, trying not to show any sign that I was impressed at the way she could fight.

Cannons begin to fire and I count twelve. "How many did each of you kill then?" I ask curiously, looking around the circle all of us careers sit in, except Vikus who is tending to his shoulder wound and no doubt sulking too. "Three" Says Blaze as he runs his fingers down the blade on the end of his spear. "One." Says Azalea. I feel slightly annoyed at the fact she didn't really contribute to lowering the tribute count which will lead me to victory. "Two" Says Lucias. "One" Marina calls. "Well I killed three." I say. "I killed two" Vikus says, sounding very annoyed. "That means one got killed by another tribute." Says Marina. I roll my eyes at how she states the obvious.

* * *

We are sorting out the supplies and separating them all equally as the first night in the arena falls. The anthem plays and the fallen tributes are shown in the sky. District three female, both tributes from five, the male and female from six, male from seven, female from eight, male from nine, both from ten, female from eleven and male from twelve. Twelve tributes dead in the first few hours. The Capitol seal is shown once again and then the sky goes blank.

* * *

It's been an hour since the anthem was played and the dead tributes were shown in the sky and now I am taking first watch alongside Blaze whilst the others sleep. "What happened to your district partner's shoulder?" He asks, referring to Vikus. "Oh, he wanted to kill me so I stabbed it." I say dryly. Blaze laughs slightly and leans back against the cornucopia. We sit in silence for a while unsure what to say and the only time he interacts with me is when he tells me to put on my coat as it starts raining. The rain goes on for ages but only gets worse and worse so me and Blaze sit inside the cornucopia and is soon followed by the other careers that have been awoken. "The Gamemakers must have done that." Says Marina, stating the obvious once again. "I wonder if this is the arena's specialty this year." Shrugs Blaze. "What lots of rain? Great arena." Azalea laughs. "Well maybe it isn't just rain, maybe it's all different types of weather." I suggest.

* * *

My suggestion was right because about an hour later, it starts snowing so heavily it causes a blizzard. None of us careers leave the safety of the cornucopia but when we do not hear any cannons fire, we only expect the weather situations to get worse.

Lucias and Marina swap mine and Blaze's roles of watching the cornucopia even though there isn't much point because the snow has made it hard to get up the mountain but we all go along with it anyway. I pull a sleeping bag around me and lay with my back against the cornucopia, closely watching Marina and Lucias whisper to each other about things. I find myself attempting to put my trust into them so I can get at least a few hours' sleep without being killed. In the end I tell myself I have to trust them because I need my sleep otherwise I will be distracted and tired when it comes to fighting the other tributes. I silently slip my sword into the sleeping bag and hold it close in case anything happens. Eventually my eyelids fall and I sleep a light, dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Shouts awaken me from my light sleep. Slow, I sit up to see what is going on and see Blaze and Vikus fighting over what seems like a long knife. "Give me the knife Blaze. You probably won't even be able to use it." Vikus says viciously. I roll my eyes and stand up. "You are so easily provoked Vikus." I say, grabbing his shoulder wound and pressing my hand into it hard. He yells out in pain and releases his grip on the knife and Blaze goes to pick it up. "You're not very strong are you Vikus. I mean who cries out like that?" I taunt as he growls at me. "I do believe you cried out like that when I killed your precious little Rye." Vikus hisses at me. Rage builds up inside of me and I launch myself at him, pinning him to the ground. "Don't you dare speak about Rye. You have no right." I growl, holding my sword to his throat as he struggles. He ignores me and tries to release himself from my grip but I just tighten it. He stops struggling and smirks at me. "I say what I like, when I like." He says. I feel like screaming at him but instead I raise my sword but just as I am about to bring it down onto his throat, two pairs of strong arms yank me off him. I slap the hands away and spin around to look at Lucias and Blaze. "Why didn't you let me kill him?" I say, almost shouting. "It's too early to break the alliance." Lucias says calmly. I glare at him and turn back to look at Vikus who is being helped up by Azalea. "Looks like Vikus has got a little friend. Isn't that cute." I say sarcastically, earning myself glares off both Vikus and Azalea.

* * *

"We should go searching for other tributes, the sooner their dead the better." Marina says, breaking the silence that we had been sat in for a while. Lucias jumps up enthusiastically and Blaze follows him up a couple of seconds later. Eventually I get up too, picking my sword up. "We will stay here." Says Azalea who is tending to Vikus's wound. I nod suspiciously and turn my gaze away from them and back to Marina, Lucias and Blaze who have already began walking. Vikus and Azalea are getting unusually close and it's not right. I shake my head and follow the others around the back of the cornucopia and towards where we are going to hunt. As I walk, I can hear Azalea whisper something to Vikus. Blaze has stopped to wait for me but I nod for him to carry and he nods in response and catches back up with Lucias and Marina. I carefully crouch behind the cornucopia so I can hear what Azalea is saying to Vikus. "We should leave the alliance now. She could have killed you earlier." I hear her say. She is obviously talking about me. There is silence for a while and then I hear Vikus's voice. "But isn't it a bit early? It's the second day." he asks. "Well I don't think so, we don't need them." Azalea replies. I bite my lip attempt not laugh at what she just said as there is no way she would be able to survive without the decent source of food and water that the cornucopia supplies.

After that I never hear a response from Vikus but instead there is shuffling of feet. I think for a second before getting up and striding into their view. They both turn to look at me and I see the shock on Azalea's face as I send my sword flying towards her. She attempts to jump out the way but it pierces her chest and she screams out in pain. "I hate traitors." I spit and walk over to her, yanking the sword out of her chest, making her wound bleed even more. "And to think I felt sympathy for you." I hiss at her and then turn to face Vikus who has his sword in a defensive guard. I hear Azalea's cannon fire "Looks like I just killed you're little girlfriend." I smirk. He snarls at me and lowers his sword. "I'm not going to fight you, Vilani." He says, slowing bending down to pick up a backpack and a knife. "Why? You're not scared of little me are you?" I laugh loudly and he glares at me. "No, I just don't think it's fair to kill you right now. You should at least have some chance of winning these games even though you're not going to. I will be killing you soon though." He retorts. "No, you're just scared. Just run off and cry about your precious little Azalea but next time I come across you, you're dead." I roll my eyes and turn away, watching as he runs off in the opposite direction to the careers.

The hovercraft comes down and takes away Azalea's limp body. I almost laugh at the fact that she was so naïve. Did she really think she would be able to survive without the supplies of the cornucopia? And even she did, which would have been very unlikely, Vikus would have killed her without a second thought when the time came to it.

* * *

The loud voices of Blaze, Marina and Lucias take me out of my daydream about what life will be like after I win these games. "Where is Vikus and Azalea?" Marina asks almost instantly, in her usual observant manner. "Azalea's dead and Vikus has run off." I shrug and look at each of their facial expressions. Lucias and Marina both seem pretty shocked whereas Blaze seems like he expected it. "What happened?" Asks Marina sounding almost panicked. "They were planning to leave so I killed the girl and let Vikus go." I say, shrugging again. "But why did you let him go? I thought you hated him" Marina continues. "You ask a lot of questions District four." I say before continuing. "I didn't think it was the right time to kill him. I thought I would give him a bit more of a chance." Marina says nothing more a takes a step back, looking at me warily. A slight smirk appears on my face and I sit back down, sharping my knife on another knife that once belonged to Azalea.

* * *

We sit around a fire, cooking a rabbit and a squirrel that Blaze and Lucias had caught when they went hunting for other tributes. Although I was a bit annoyed they didn't kill any other tributes, I told myself it didn't really matter because the tribute was already quite low. Thirteen tributes already dead.

I shiver and pull my jacket tighter around me as the wind begins to pick up, making my hair flap all over the place. I can only expect this to be a creation by the Gamemakers because the speeds of the winds increase further. The wind extinguishes the fire, sending small burning embers flying around us. We run to the safety of the Cornucopia mouth just as some of our loose items get propelled into the air by the ever growing wind. A log that we once sat on gets slammed into the side of the Cornucopia making Marina jump and scream loudly. "Oh shut up, it didn't hit you, did it?" I say, rolling my eyes.

About an hour later, the wind died down and we were able to return to where we once sat. I pick up all the weapons that had been thrown around and place them back in the Cornucopia safely, before returning to Blaze and my other allies, who have already set up another place for us to sit.

"I wonder what other types of weather the Gamemakers will set out for us." Lucias says, through mouthfuls of an apple he found in one of the backpacks. "Oh, anything that will make it remotely hard for us." I say bluntly, shrugging my shoulders at the same time. He just nods in response and continues eating his apple in the most noisily way possible that makes me nearly knock it out his hand.

* * *

Blaze and I take first watch, letting Marina and Lucias sleep first. We huddle together in effort to keep the coldness away from us. He wraps his strong arms around me and I lean back into him, feeling extremely awkward but I tell myself that anything to keep me warm will do. We sit in silence, looking around at our surroundings. Our view of the arena is fairly good considering the Cornucopia is situated at the top of the small mountain. As I sit in Blaze's arms I feel relaxed, even though I tell myself I shouldn't. Getting close to Blaze will only make it harder for me to kill him if it ever comes down to us. I shudder at the thought of killing Blaze as I consider him as a friend even though the word 'friend' isn't really a word when you're fighting to the death in the arena.


	10. Chapter 10

Third day into the arena and I can already feel my throat getting dry due to the lack of water. Even if we did find water, it never lasted long. I find myself longing for Brutus to spend just a small amount of the sponsor money on some water for me. When none turns up I start to get irritated and the only thing I can do is rub my neck, hoping Brutus will understand the sign and send me some water.

Sure enough, he understands and a silver parachute, containing four bottles of water lands before me. "See, that wasn't too hard, was it." I say dryly to Brutus knowing he will be able to hear me because the camera will most likely be on us.

I unscrew the lid and bring the bottle up to my lips, sighing contently as the ice cold water runs down my throat. I feel my fellow careers eyes on me and I lower the bottle to look at them. "Yes?" I ask, raising my eyebrow. "Aren't you going to share those?" Lucias asks, with a hint of hope in his voice. I just laugh. "Of course I'm not." I reply, smirking as I stuff the bottles into one of the backpacks and dropping it beside my feet. Lucias scowls and looks around as if he is trying to find a source of water.

As if to counter our lack of water, the temperature starts to rise, steadily increasing. I fan my face with my hand as the artificial sun beats down onto my skin making me break into a sweat. I mentally curse the Gamemakers as the heat continues increasing. I pull out one of my bottles of water and take a sip before pouring the rest over my face in an attempt to cool myself down from the ever rising heat.

After a while the heat becomes too much and I end up pouring a whole bottle of water over myself, drenching my hair and shirt. I stand up and walk to the cornucopia, hoping it would shelter me from the suns heat. I lean against the surprisingly cold metal walls, watching Lucias parade around shirtless. "Even the heat doesn't give you an excuse to show off your pathetic excuse of a chest." I roll my eyes and call over to him. I hear Blaze laugh from a short distance away from me. I turn my attention to him and he lifts up his shirt. "My chest isn't pathetic is it?" He says, laughing. "Well it's certainly better than his." I reply with a teasing tone, nodding at Lucias who is now wearing a shirt.

I stay in the coolness of the cornucopia until the heat dies down which is about an hour later, before getting up and walking back to the other careers who hadn't had the sense to take shelter in the cornucopia like me. As I approach them they are discussing what they think happened to the tribute whose cannon fired during the heat wave. "The two most logical reasons for their death are that either they died from lack of water and exhaustion or Vikus killed them." I say, interrupting their conversation. Marina nods. "She is probably right and that means fourteen tributes are dead, leaving ten including me. I clap sarcastically, lying back on the grass. "You really do like stating the obvious don't you?" Marina looks slightly offended but I chose to ignore her.

"We should go and hunt for more tributes." Blaze suggests, looking at each of us in turn. "Might as well." I shrug and stand up, sliding the knife that I was using to sharpen my sword with, down my waistband. I pick up my sword and look over at Marina. "Stay here, you are keeping watch." She nods quickly and plays with her hands nervously.

Blaze, Lucias and I walk down the hill and away from the cornucopia, leaving Marina alone. Once we reach the bottom of the hill, we make our way towards the edge of the arena where all the rocks and caves were. Silence fills the air as we walk until a sudden cannon fires making us all jump slightly. "9 left…" Lucias says, almost shuddering. I tell myself that perhaps Lucias knows his death will be soon, especially when he is up against people like Blaze, Vikus and I.

The cannon is soon to be forgotten about and we eventually reach the caves and rocks, making sure we keep quiet. I hear the quiet sound of a fire crackling and I look over at Blaze and Lucias. They both nod to tell me they heard it as well. "Circle them." I whisper so whoever it is won't hear me. They nod and start walking behind the piled up rocks as I walk around the front. I stride out in front of the boy who I recognise as the boy from District Eight who got a score four in training. He starts trembling when he sees me and I raise my sword, but something stops me from driving it through his heart. An image of Rye, trembling moments before Vikus ended his life, flashes through my head. I remember the defenceless and terrified expression he had which is much like the one the young boy before me has. I gasp slightly, taking a step back as my sword clatters to the ground, the memories becoming all too much. The reality of how weak I must look hits me but I really couldn't care, all I could think about now was Rye. "What are you doing?" Hisses Lucias. I don't reply and glare coldly at him. When he finally realises I wasn't going to kill the boy who resembles Rye so much, he steps forward, before quickly driving his trident through the boy's chest. I watch as the life drains from his eyes and I can't take it any longer. I quickly turn on my heel and walk away, picking my sword up as I go. The cannon fires and I try to block it out because it means the death of someone who I knew nothing about, yet felt so connected to because of the resemblance he shared with Rye.

I don't bother to wait for Blaze or Lucias. If anything I'd rather be alone. From behind me come their hurried footsteps. "What happened back there?" Lucias asks, curiosity creeping into his voice. "Her brother, he reminded her of her dead brother." Blaze replies quietly, but not quiet enough so I cannot hear him. His words circulate around my head and I begin to wonder how he knew. Was it really that obvious what was on my mind? I say nothing and continue to walk, a couple of paces ahead of them, watching the both of them out of the corner of my eye. Lucias nods and looks down as if he is ashamed, which makes me slightly confused. Why would he care?

* * *

We reach the top of the hill, where the Cornucopia lies and I quickly head towards my usual sitting area, inside of the big metal structure. However, the body that lies before me stops me in my tracks. I stare down at Marina's blood covered body. It must have been her cannon we heard earlier. I bend down, pulling out the dagger that is embedded in her heart. My eyes are immediately drawn to the distinct pattern on the hilt and I instantly know who killed Marina. The dagger that lies in my hands belongs to none other than Vikus.

I wipe the blood off the dagger onto Marina's shirt before dragging her limp corpse out of the cornucopia, where a hovercraft can retrieve her. Lucias almost immediately notices me and comes racing over. "What did you do?" He says, anger filling his voice. "Why did you kill her?" He continues, kneeling down before the dead body as I let go of it, leaving it to fall to the ground. "I didn't kill her. If I killed her, her cannon would have fired just then, idiot. It was her cannon we heard earlier and Vikus was the one to kill her." I say coldly before walking back into the cornucopia.

Once I reach my usual spot, by the boxes that once contained weapons, I sit down, leaning back against the cold metal which sends a shiver up my spine. The spot I sit in gives me enough of a view of the sky which has darkened quickly since we arrived back at our camp. Music fills the arena and the sky lights up with the Capitol seal which is shortly followed by a projection of the girl from District Nine who died during the heat wave. Then comes the projection of Marina who died at the hands of Vikus. By the time the last projection is shown I am just staring into the sky. The boy who looks so much like Rye stares down at me, causing me to look away, even though it is just a projection. One part of me is telling myself that I am being stupid and the other part of me can't seem to forget the fact that Rye is gone. He is really gone and nothing I do will bring him back.


End file.
